The Only Exception
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: Five years ago, Jenn left him to go to Vegas but one visit back to Charming has her second-guessing her choices but their reunion is what really shakes her. Can Jenn forgive him or will she go running back to Vegas? \ *Bad Summary, check it out* -DISCLAIMER: Kurt Sutter owns his characters, I own mine.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**AN: New Story... No relation to my other two stories. Kurt owns his characters, I own the unrecognizable. Enjooooyyy ;)**

* * *

I drove past the _Welcome to Charming _sign and sucked in a deep breath. I hadn't set foot in Charming, California in five years and I had no intention of ever coming back after I left. I couldn't be mad at my best friend for calling me to come back though. She was pregnant with her first baby and her baby shower was coming up and I promised her I'd be there for it and her baby's birth. So here I was, driving through town to go to Dana's house.

She shared the house with her long-time boyfriend and Old Man, Jax Teller. He was the VP of the notorious _Sons of Anarchy, _a motorcycle club. They were very protective over their town and the townspeople so it always best to stay on their good side.

Me and Dana had met at a Sons party, I was there because my friend Lilly was trying really hard to get one of the member's attention. Dana was dating Jax back then and she was talking with some of the other Sons when she spotted me and Lilly walk in. Dana was already friends with Lilly so when me and Lilly walked in, Lilly led me toward the circle of Sons and Dana. We instantly became friends.

It was that night that not only did Lilly's life change forever but mine did too. After that night, Lilly and Juice, the member she liked, started spending a lot of time together and I met the love of my life. He wasn't patched into SAMCRO but he was there a lot. He was patched into a different charter and I hadn't seen him since the night before I left for Las Vegas, five years ago.

I hadn't even heard from him but that was to be expected considering he was part of the reason I left. I hadn't grown up in Charming, I'm originally from Sacramento but I moved to Charming with my sister, Alana when I graduated high school. She was only sixteen at the time but I promised our mom that I'd take care of her and keep her out of trouble. I did just that until I met the Sons. Alana wanted to come to all the parties and hang out with them, too but I just couldn't let her… Not at the time, at least.

I didn't want her to get involved with any of the members but she did and she ended up staying with him when I left town. I kept in touch with Alana over the years and she kept me up to date with everyone, how everyone was doing, how she and Ace were doing, and even how my old man was doing. What is even ok to consider him my old man anymore? I still had the tattoos to prove I was his old lady but only because I couldn't get them removed. I tried but it only ended with me in tears and running out of the place. So I gave up on that idea fast.

I came up on Dana and Jax's house, seeing all the motorcycles, I spotted his motorcycle and I just knew this was going to be one long ass day. What was he going to say? How was he going to act? Damn, I really was hoping he wasn't going to be here. I got out the car and popped the trunk open, grabbing the gifts and closing the trunk. I walked up to the front door and walked right in. I knew I was a little late for the baby shower so the party had to have been in full swing.

Right as I walked into the living room, I heard my name being shouted from all over the place. I heard Tig yell my name and I turned toward him. He swooped me up into a hug and spun me around. "Holy shit, Tiggy, put me down." I shouted over the yelling and loud chatter.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been five fucking years and we haven't heard shit from you! Why'd ya leave?" He set me back down and took the bags out of my hands.

I smiled. He knew damn well why I left… "Been living in Vegas, I know I know… I'm sorry I didn't ever call or keep in touch. You know why I left, don't play games…"

Tig laughed and nodded his head. "I just wanted to see if you admitted it yourself. Ya know he's here, don't ya? He's gonna lose his shit when he sees you…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I try not to think about it, so let's try not to bring it up, eh? Yeah I saw his bike out front, remind me to steer clear of that madman."

I watched Tig's attention avert to something behind me so I turned around, looking for what he saw. It was him. He was staring right at me, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were dark and I could've sworn he was gonna kill me. He was standing across the room, by Kozik. I turned back to look at Tig and smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Tiggy. I gotta find Dana." I turned back around to see Kozik was now standing by himself and he was grinning at me.

I smiled at him and walked toward the kitchen. Right as I was about to walk into the kitchen, I was being yanked toward a bedroom and shoved against the wall… when I finally met the gaze that was boring into me, I saw dark eyes and angry glare. "Nice to see you, too… I've been good, thanks for asking."

He slammed me into the wall again, still not saying a word or breaking eye contact. "What the fuck are you doing here?" His raspy voice finally came to life.

"There is a party going on out there, Hap… I am the hostess' best friend and I was invited… Now that I've been cleared with security, can I go enjoy myself and catch up with some old friends?" I wasn't in the mood to be manhandled with him. If I was being completely honest with myself, I wasn't in the mood to even be near him. Happy smirked at me and I had to fight every urge in my body just so I wouldn't slap the shit out of him.

"Go ahead, do it so I fuckin' kill you." He spat out at me, knowing just how bad I wanted to do it.

I pushed on his chest and he moved his hands down to my hips. "You think I'm just gonna fall back under your little spell and everything will be ok this weekend?" I was actually curious if that's what he thought, if so, he had another thing coming. I wasn't here for him, I was here for Dana and her baby.

"I told you if you left not to fuckin' come back so why the fuck are you here?" He pressed his thumbs into the exposed skin on my hips.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to push him away again. "I just told you… For Dana's baby shower. I didn't come back here for you if that's what you're thinking so relax, you can go back to your little whores now." I was slammed against the wall again.

"Just fuckin' stay away from me and we'll be fine. Got it?" I noticed the hurt in Hap's eyes and I swear it almost killed me.

He just stood there, staring at me… Not leaving, not doing anything. "Speak your mind, Hap." I offered him a small smile. He shook his head at me and backed away from me.

"I'll be glad when this fuckin' weekend is over and I don't have to see you ever again." He looked away me and that's when the tears started to fall. He looked back at me and shook head again. "Stop, Jenn… Don't fuckin' cry." He moved closer to me and I pushed him away.

"No, don't come near me. You're ready for the weekend to be over and can't wait to never see me again… Fuck you, Happy, fuck you!" I wiped my tears away and continued on with my rant, he was definitely going to hear this even if it was the last words I ever said to him. "I left you because I couldn't be near you anymore without a constant reminder of what we lost. We lost our baby, regardless of anything! When you were actually in Charming, you spent your time at the clubhouse and only came home when you knew I'd be asleep and you didn't have to talk to me. You pushed me away as best you could and I finally gave up trying to mend us so I left you. Seems like you've been doing fine without me so just forget we even had this encounter and go back to your life. Ok?" I took a deep breath and started to move past him.

He caught my arm and turned me to face him. "You think I'm not hurt by that shit? You think I was ok just losing our baby? I wanted that baby just as much as you did… Yeah I was pissed because ya got pregnant but I got used to it. It killed me when we found out the baby didn't make it. I never fuckin' meant to push you away and I know an apology ain't gonna work on ya but I am sorry, Jenn. I'm sorry I fuckin' hurt ya and I'm sorry I let ya leave." He let my arm go and walked away from me, leaving me the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

I quickly found Dana, trying to avoid the Sons at all costs. She was sitting in the kitchen, at the table. She looked absolutely gorgeous, just like I remembered but that wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks… It was her very large, very round stomach. I didn't want to be upset by it, I definitely wanted to be happy for her and Jax but I couldn't help it… I was almost jealous of the sight before me. I was almost jealous that my son or daughter wasn't standing here with him. He or she would've been six years old and I would've never left the stubborn man that I loved all too much.

"Oh my god… JENNIFER?" Dana yelled over the loud men surrounding her, talking to her. "I didn't think you were going to make it!" She stood up with the help of a prospect and waddled over to me. She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I guess you and Hap saw each other…" We pulled back and her eyes to Happy across the room, chugging a beer with a scowl on his face.

I nodded my head and frowned. "Of course I'd be here, babe… I told you I was gonna be here, didn't I? And we did more than just see each other." I put my hand on her large belly. "So, when's my niece or nephew gonna be here?"

"Your nephew will be here in a month." I heard a deep voice say behind me and I turned to see Jax standing against the doorjamb, holding a beer.

I looked back at Dana and started smiling. "Really? A boy? Congratulations, babe! I'm so happy for both of you!" I hugged Jax.

"Don't listen to him… He doesn't even know what we're having… I wanted it to be a surprise!" Dana laughed as I came to stand beside her again. "Ignore him, come on… I wanna show you the nursery."

I nodded my head and followed her down the hall. Looking back at Happy again, seeing him talking to Tig, looking at me. I gave him a small smile and looked away. We got into the nursery and Dana closed the door. She sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room beside the crib and I leaned against the dresser drawers by the bedroom door.

"He misses you, ya know." The only words Dana said that could've made me cry but I held it together. I gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes. "You're here for good, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "I'm here until after the baby is born then I'm going back. Already got everything lined up with the bar so no worries there."

She smiled. "Oh shit, are you serious? Why didn't you tell me? Do you want to stay here?"

"I'm very serious, ya fool… I wanted to surprise you, really. But I'll let you know." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes again as she started to rub her stomach.

Dana knew better than anyone else how much I loved Happy and she knew that he was definitely one of the reasons I came back to Charming but I wasn't just going to jump his bones, hoping everything would go back to a time when we were good and content. This was going to take time and from the looks of it, it was gonna be take some serious work.

We stayed in the nursery for a few minutes longer before Jax knocked on the door, telling us it was time to open the gifts. We both walked out the room and into the living room where all the Sons, some crow eaters I didn't recognize, Alana and Gemma were.

I was standing against the wall with a beer in my hand when I felt a hand on my hip, I turned to see Happy. He was watching Dana open her presents. We stood like that for a few minutes until he pulled me closer to him, I looked back at him again but he was still watching Dana, ignoring me.

* * *

I walked through Dana's house and saw Jax, Chibs, Kozik and Happy sitting on the couches in the living room. They were watching some show but right as I took a step into the living room, Happy's eyes were on me. I nodded my head toward the front door and he got up to follow me out.

"Are you staying at our house or is it just there? I know you didn't put it up for sale." I asked him as I sat down on the steps.

He shook his head. "I live there, Jenn… it's my damn house, why else wouldn't I be there?" He looked down at me before sitting down beside me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was just going to ask if it was ok if I stayed there until it was time for me to go back to Vegas. But I'll just check into a motel…"

He pulled me toward him. "No the fuck you won't… You know damn good and well that you can stay in that house. Shit, if it wasn't for your stubborn ass, we would've never gotten that house. But don't you dare think for a fuckin' second that I'm leaving the house."

I smirked up at him. "Damn I really missed your bossy ass…" He started pushing me toward the front door, glaring down at me.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore either, you're not going any-fuckin'-where, I'm not fuckin' lettin' ya." He growled. Before I had the chance to respond, his mouth was on mine; his hands were roaming everywhere but finally settled on my hips. I started laughing and he pulled away from me.

Seeing his eyes go from their natural dark brown color to black would've scared anyone else but I'd seen that look before and it wasn't particularly a good thing if Happy Lowman was looking at you like that. "What the fuck is funny, girl?"

I stopped laughing long enough to answer him, "Thought you couldn't wait to never see me again? You keep changing your goddamn tune and I'm sick of it. Either you missed me and want me back or you hate me for losing our baby, leaving you while you drank your fuckin' sorrows away and you never want to see me again. Which is it, Hap? Make up your mind…"

"You think I fuckin' blame you for losing the baby? Damn it, Jenn! I don't fuckin' blame you, I know shit happens… I never fuckin' blamed you for that; I know it wasn't your fault, baby…" He put his hands on both sides of my head, bending down a little. "You're mine, Jennifer and I'm not letting you get away from me this time. I should've stopped you from leaving five years ago but I was a stupid asshole…"

* * *

I walked into our old bedroom and my mind was instantly flooded with so many memories… Damn it, I really did miss this man. What the fuck was I ever thinking leaving him? I walked toward the bed and pulled off my skinny jeans and kicked them toward to the closet doors. Pulling off my neon pink racer back tank top, I was now standing in the room in my bra and panties. I heard him sigh and turned to see Happy standing in the doorway smirking. I walked toward him, folding my arms over my chest, finally standing right in front of him now.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped it on my body, smiling the entire time. When I finally looked at Hap again, he was glaring at me with one eyebrow raised. "Who the fuck said you could just take my damn shirt? Right off my damn back too…"

I started laughing, pulling him toward the bed until the back of my legs hit the mattress. I sat down on the bed and looked up at him. He was holding my gaze, never looking away from me. I tugged on his belt, unbuckling it and then unbuttoning his jeans. Tugging the zipper down then tugging his pants down, I watched him sit down beside and pull his boots off, tossing them at the closed closet door.

He pushed his pants down his body and kicked them toward where he threw his boots and pulled me to stand up. "Let's go to sleep…" He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I gave his arm a squeeze before walking to what used to be my side of the bed. I crawled into the bed and faced the wall away from Hap. He groaned as he laid down in the bed beside me.

I rolled over and propped my head up on elbow, looking at him. His eyes were closed and his right hand was resting on his bare stomach. I sat there not saying anything for a few minutes until his raspy voice spoke out, "What is it, Jenn?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, his eyes never leaving mine. "What's wrong? What do you want to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's nothing…" That was a lie and we both knew it. I honestly had no intention of going back to him, getting back together with Happy was not in the cards for this trip and I think he knew that but when I got around him, I didn't want to be away from him. Happy is the love of my life and I will always love him, no matter what… But it doesn't change our past, we still lost a lot, been through a lot and we still broke up. There's no telling how many whores he slept with in the past few years, there's no telling what trouble he had gotten into since I'd been gone. I know I hadn't stayed clear of men… In the past five years, I'd dated four guys and slept with two of them. Telling Happy that was not in the cards either, he'd kill me if he found out.

"Don't lie to me… What's on your mind?" I could just hear the irritation in his voice.

"Just being here, being in bed with you… It's bringing back so many memories and makes me miss you so much more." I cut the eye contact by looking away; I didn't want to face him… I'd probably be rejected, especially for leaving him. He was right, he did tell me to stay gone if I left him and if I was being completely honest with myself, regardless of how heartbreaking this was for me to even think, he probably found someone else, he probably loves someone else.

I felt his rough hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. He was smirking and there I was again, fighting an urge to slap him. "Don't be dumb, little girl. If ya miss me so much then come home. What's stopping you?"

I pointed at him. "You are… Look, Hap… we've been through so much shit and I'm not saying that's why I won't come home but we hurt each other, we did some fucked up shit to each other and I ultimately left because you pushed me to do so… You didn't talk to me anymore; you didn't even touch me anymore. That cut deep, Hap. If you were around, it was at the clubhouse with the guys, getting drunk off your ass. I remember getting calls from Jax, Kozik or Tig asking me to come get you because they thought I would be able to talk some sense into you… then those calls stopped coming and so did you. I was hurting, when we lost the baby, I didn't think I'd lose you too but I did."

Happy pulled me to him, holding my face in his hands. He stared at me for a few minutes before saying anything, "You don't have to worry about all that this time. I'm not going anywhere and I will never put you through that shit again. I'm sorry, ok?" He pressed his lips to mine. "You want me to say I didn't mean what I said earlier? You know damn well I didn't mean that shit… I fuckin' missed you so much. I wanted to come out there and get you but I figured you were happier out there, figured you finally found some happiness and I didn't want to fuck with that. I knew where you were the whole time, I eventually came out there a few times, saw you at that bar a few times but never said anything because I couldn't fuckin' bring myself to bring you back in my fucked up life." He kissed me again. "Alana kept me in the loop about ya life; I know everything there is to know, including your tabs on me. I thought Ace knew something and Alana walked in on the third punch to his face, confessed everything." He tucked some of the fallen hair behind my ear. "I will kill the next motherfucker who touches what's mine. You are mine, you got that?"

I nodded my head. There wasn't much left to say. I love this man. "I'm sorry, Hap."

"For what?" He let go of my face long enough for me to lay on my back. He moved closer to me, still lying beside but his arm rested over me.

"Leaving, I should've stayed and tried harder to work this out." I watched him move down a little, laying his head down on my chest.

He wrapped his arm around me tighter, "You were right to leave, baby… Just don't ever fuckin' do it again… I'm not losing you again, damn it."

I leaned down and kissed his head, running my hand up and down his back until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Here's number two... I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing/alerting the story, it means a lot :)**

_**tabrizia - thank you so much, i hope you like this new chapter :)**_

_**Mrs. HappyAnarchy - I knooooow, I honestly couldn't imagine how anyone would feel :|**_

_**Miyonette - Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter (:**_

_**Ericzmic - Thank youuuu :) . I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It was revealed in this chapter what he did, basically just shut her out & pretended she wasn't there, drank himself into losing her too. More will be revealed about their past together in later chapters. I definitely won't abandon the other story; it's my baby, I love that story... I'm just having a hard time piecing things together... I'll try to have an update for that story up soon. **_

_**ScarlettMae - Thank you so much, hope ya enjoy this new one :)**_

_**Guests 1, 2, & 3 - I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had to rewrite it a few times but here it is, I hope you enjoy the update :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets & Lies

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I looked around the room to see Happy sitting in the lounge chair in the corner of the room. I sat up and smiled. "You're up early…"

"Yeah, a call fuckin' woke me up and I just couldn't go back to sleep, it had me thinking about some shit." Happy shrugged his shoulders.

I got out of the bed and walked toward him, pulling his arms out of the twist they were in, I sat down in his lap. "Talk to me about it, what's wrong?"

"I'm not one to fuckin' do shit like this but tell me, how's that fiancé of yours like having another man's name permanently placed on your body? How's he like all the ink I put on you?"

I quickly moved out of his lap and backed away from him. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to know about that. I was breaking the engagement off… Fuck. "He told me I had to get it all removed before the wedding but I couldn't do it. I can't let go of you… I love you so much and I tried to move on, clearly… But it didn't fuckin' work. I don't want to be married to anyone, I don't want to be with just anyone."

"You need to get your shit and get the fuck out. Don't fuckin' come near me ever again…" Happy stood up and pulled his shirt off her body.

"Hap, let me explain… Please." I walked up behind him, grabbing his arm. He jerked his arm out of my grasp and turned to face me.

"You don't need to explain shit to me… I've heard enough. You didn't came back for me… but to rub it in my fucking face that you moved on." Happy pulled his cut on and moved passed me. "Ya know what? Nah… let me hear it. I just wanna know what you could possibly say."

"I got in the relationship hoping to move on from you because I thought we were done. He proposed and I said yes only because I thought it'd help me move on but nothing was working. It all made me miss you so much more because I want it all with you. I want to be married to you and have kids with you, not him… The entire relationship was a joke, it is a joke, Hap." I moved closer to him.

He stepped back, toward the bedroom door. "Don't fuckin' do that, Jennifer. You just want to find something to fuckin' justify what you did… You fuckin' got with another fuckin' man, you got engaged to the fucker and then you come back here, knowing I'd be here- knowing you'd see me and rub it in my face that you're doing fine, doing great without me. You think I don't know my fuckin' mistakes? Nothing mattered more to me than you, nothing ever will matter more than you. I will always love you, Jenn." He rubbed a hand over his head and folded his arms over his chest. "It was so fuckin' hard coming home that night… All your shit was gone, everything that you brought with you when you moved in to the things you got when you moved in, it was just gone. I came in here and sat that fucking crow necklace and diamond ring sitting on the bed and I just lost it."

I walked over to him and cupped his face, pulling him down to my level. "I'm sorry I left you and I'm sorrier that I got engaged to someone else… I'm sorry that I didn't do more to fix our relationship." I brushed my thumb over his lips and closed my eyes. "I'll always love you; don't ever second guess that."

I opened my eyes when I felt his hands on my hips. "He's coming to Charming, you ready for all that shit?"

I jumped away from Happy and started raking my hands through my hair "He's what? Oh my fuckin' god… what'd you say to him?"

"What the fuck are you gettin' jumpy for? He ain't gonna do a fuckin' thing when he gets here anywhere." He grabbed my hands out of my hair and pulled me to him.

"What'd you say to him, Hap?" I put my hands on his chest and tried to fight the smile that kept trying to appear on my face as his hands started to move past my hips to my ass. He picked me up and put me up against the wall. "Hap…" His lips found mine. After a few minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "This is going to start a war that I'm not sure I'm ready for…"

Happy pulled away from me, giving me a confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about, Jenn? He's going to see that shit between you two is over then go back to his little yuppie life."

"So much happened while I was gone, Hap…" I looked away from him. There's so much that Happy doesn't know about the relationship between me and Chris that would kill Happy if he knew.

"What the fuck are you keeping from me?" Damn him… of course he'd figured out that I'm keeping shit from him. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and eased myself back to the floor. Before I could move around him, his hand landed on my hip, pinning me to the wall in front of him. "Answer my goddamn question, Jennifer."

"I'm his personal punching bag, Hap…" I tried to move out of his grip but he pressed me further against the wall.

"You're what?" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Say that shit again!"

"He hits me…" I whispered and he jerked my chin upward, trying to get my eyes back on him.

"How long?" He let go of my chin and backed away from me. "How fuckin' long, Jennifer?"

"A few months now… You shouldn't have answered my phone, earlier. He's going to lose his mind, Hap… He'll fuckin' kill me."

Before I could even get another word out, Happy was back in front of me, pinning me to the wall. "Shut up… just shut the fuck up! He's not going to lay a hand on you and I promise you that! I'll protect you, baby, I won't let him hurt you so just shut up and calm down."

* * *

Happy walked through the clubhouse looking for Jax. He found him in the chapel, reading some papers and smoking. "Hey man, ya gotta minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Jax put the papers down and pointed to the chair across from him.

"It's about Jenn. How much do you know about her life in Vegas?" Hap sat down and started fidgeting with the rings on his fingers.

"She owns a bar and she's engaged to one of her bartenders. That's the only things that changed… why?" Jax flicked the ash from his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

"He beats her. She came home for Dana and the baby but apparently seeing me changed her mind about going back."

Jax stood up, grabbing the papers as he went. He put the papers back in the safe that sat in the corner of the room and sat back down. "Wait a fuckin' minute, he beats her? Why the fuck didn't she come home sooner? We could've helped her, fuck we will help her."

Happy threw his hand up. "She's at your house now, with Dana. I told her I didn't want her going anywhere without a patch… so the only way she's going anywhere is if she's with me or you since I know you've got Dana on house arrest because of the pregnancy."

Jax nodded his head and smiled. "You two back together?"

Happy stood up and moved for the doors. "Better go clock in before your mom sets out a search party for me."

"You know everyone expects you guys to be back together especially since she spent the night at your house last night." Jax smirked at the Killer, trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's her house too, can't tell her what to do with her house." Happy walked out of the room before Jax could get another word in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but here's a new update; enjoy darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustments

**AN: Italics represent flashbacks and a person's words on the other end of a phone conversation. **

* * *

I'd been back in Charming for two days now and I hadn't seen Chris whatsoever. If I wasn't at me and Happy's house, I was at the clubhouse but I was always with a fully patched in member. He was a quiet guy, didn't really speak unless I forced him to. I knew his name but us never really talking to one another made it hard to even remember his name.

I also got the privilege of knowing that Lilly left Juice four years ago when he went to prison for six months, apparently she wasn't patient enough for his release so she packed her bags and left. It apparently ripped Juice apart having her leave but he still wore that big smile and was still the playful sweetheart I remembered.

Happy told me that Juice found Lilly a couple of months ago and found out that she was into drugs; that broke my heart. She was always so energetic and fun, she wasn't the type of person to need drugs to help her have a good time. One day, I guess she really needed to have fun because that fateful day, she overdosed and died. By the time someone found her body, she was long gone and beyond repair.

I holed myself in me and Happy's bedroom for the rest of the day and I hadn't planned on letting anyone in the room but Happy broke down the door. He didn't stay in the room very long though, I guessed because he didn't want to deal with me and my crazy emotions but he returned a little later with Juice who talked about everything that happened when I left. He told me about how broken Lilly felt when she found out I left, he told me about her life when she left Charming and how bad she'd gotten.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, you really shouldn't have found out this way, Jenn." Juice grabbed ahold on my hand and squeezed it._

"_It's ok, Juicey… I was bound to find out either way, it's better I found out this way then say I had to actually find her myself, ya know?" I looked at the sad man beside me, trying not to hurt him anymore._

"_Yeah I get it… I wish I knew she was unhappy, I wish she would've talked to me… I wouldn't have stayed away so much, ya know? I would've tried to stay home more often. But that never happened; she just covered everything up and acted like everything was fine." Juice let go of my hand when he heard Happy clear his throat. _

_We looked up to see him standing in the doorway, glaring at us. "Your sister wants to talk to you, let's go." _

_Juice stood up and pulled me up with him. "Thanks for the talk, Jenn… I'm sorry about it all."_

_I wrapped my arms around Juice and he returned the hug. "It's not your fault, Juice! You didn't get her into drugs, you didn't ever treat her wrong to make her even entertain the idea of leaving. She did it all on her own so stop blaming yourself. You're a great person and any girl would be lucky to be with you!" I pulled myself out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming over, it helped me a little."_

_We followed Happy out of the house and to the two motorcycles sitting in the driveway._

* * *

That talk was earlier this morning and now I was sitting at the clubhouse waiting for my sister to emerge from the back of the building so we could finally talk. She was just as clueless about what was going on as the rest of the club. Only Jax, Happy, Dana, and Juice knew what was really going on and why I had a patched member with me at all times. But now came the time where I had to talk to my sister and tell her everything; including the part about me staying here, staying with Happy because at this point, I can't see myself leaving him again.

For five years, Alana argued with me about coming back because she knew how much I missed Hap but I always told her that this was how everything was supposed to be. She always told me that he missed me and wanted me back but I told her lying to me got her nowhere. Part of me really did believe that she was lying to me; I honestly thought Happy hated me for what I did but now knowing that he thought it was a good idea made things a little different.

Alana walked up to the bar and whispered something to Ace before walking over to me with her hand held out to me. "Come on, let's go…" She looked to Happy who was wearing a glare special for her. "Don't worry, lover, she isn't leaving the lot." Happy scowled, nodding his head. I placed a kiss to his cheek before moving away from him and walking outside with Alana.

"When did you decide to leave that asshole?" Alana climbed into the boxing ring and sat down in the middle of the floor.

I sat down beside her and shrugged. "I'd wanted to leave him the first time he raised his hand to me but for some stupid reason, I stayed…" I pulled the engagement ring off my finger and held it out to her. "Fucker proposed before all the fighting began."

"Why'd you say yes, Jenn? You never stopped loving that asshole in there but you agreed to marry another man… I just don't get it." She took the ring out of my hand and just looked at it. "It's a beautiful ring and all but you're not the gold digging type."

"I hoped it would help me get over him, I thought that it was what I had to do to be over him, guess not…" I laughed but stopped when she gave me a glare. "You're right, I'm not the gold digging type and never will be. So go ahead and rule that idea out. I got engaged because I was hoping I could rid myself of the insane heartbreak I felt everyday from being away from Hap. And before you ask, I didn't come back because I didn't want to… I didn't want any more reminders of what I'd lost: the love of my life and our baby."

"And how is now different? Because he says he loves you and always did? Because he told you that he missed you while you were gone? Didn't stop him from sleeping with every blonde bitch that walked in the doors…" Alana offered the ring back to me.

As I took the ring, I stretched my legs out. "I've loved him for a very long time and I missed him so much during the last five years but I slept around too… It was just endless disconnect. I'm not mad at him for sleeping with anyone, that's hypocritical… I slept with people too, fuck, Lay, I got engaged to one of my bed buddies… doesn't change the love I have for him and it definitely doesn't take the pain of missing him away." I stood up, towering over her. "We both did the best we could trying to move on from the bullshit we put each other through and at the end of it all, it clearly didn't work, did it? Don't try to go against this now because you still begged me to come back and fix shit with him because you were tired of seeing your "big brother" all broken and hurt." I moved my hands in the quotation marks gesture before tossing my arms to my side and climbing out the ring.

* * *

I walked into Happy's dorm room to hear the shower running, I slowly made my way into the bathroom and took off my clothes. Desperately needing to feel his hands all over my body, I climbed into the shower with him. His back was to me, his right arm stretched out to the shower wall while his left hand rested on the shower rod, his head hanging. I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso and started peppering his back with kisses. His hands landed on top of mine and I felt him sigh.

He pulled my hands off of him and turned around to face me. I gave him a small smile before I was being pulled flush against him. He turned us around so the water was pouring down on me and I started running my hands over my hair, making sure every bit of it got wet. He loosened his grip on me but his hands stayed on my hips. We stared at each other for a good while before he leaned down, crashing his lips into mine. Invading my mouth, battling with my tongue for dominance, he deepened the kiss. His hands moved from my hips to my ass and from my ass to thighs, lifting me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he pushed me up against the wall of the shower.

Pulling away from the kiss, his dark eyes roamed over my body before he looked back up at me. "You sure about this?" I nodded my head. "Once this happens, there is no going back, ya got it?" I nodded my head again before my hands wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"I want this, Hap. Please..." I whispered against the skin on his neck as I buried my face in his neck, peppering him with soft kisses.

"You think you gotta beg me for this shit? Baby, I've wanted to be inside you since the moment I saw you again. Mad or not, I still missed you and missed the feel of you…" He grabbed my hair, pulling my head up and away from his neck. Crashing his lips back into mine, he entered me. I moaned out and he pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck Jenn! You feel so fuckin' good, baby!"

* * *

Waking up in Happy's bed, him laying on his side facing me and me against him, chest to chest, I heard my phone ringing. I slowly pulled myself out of his tight embrace and reached for it. Sliding the screen to answer the call, not looking at the caller id, the sleep was still strong in my voice, "Yeah?"

"_You go to that shithole town for a fucking baby shower and somehow your ex boyfriend ends up with your phone? I've been trying to talk to your stupid ass for a day now… Where the fuck have you been?" _The all-too familiar voicecame through the speaker and Jenn gasped, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want, Chris?" I tried to sound calm.

"_I will fucking kill you if you fucked him! Why the fuck did he answer your phone yesterday?"_ I already felt myself getting bored with the conversation.

"I was busy with some things, getting some things out of my old house and considering he still lives in the house, he was there and got to my phone before I did. We have more important things to discuss than why someone answered my phone."

"_Like what?"_

"I've been doing some thinking and I just miss home, Chris… so I've decided to move back to Charming and the whole engagement was just one big bad idea so there's no point in even getting married, we're both unhappy so why don't we just call off the whole thing and move on?"

"_You think you get rid of me that fucking easy, you stupid dumb bitch? I will fucking hunt you down, don't make me fucking hurt me, Jennifer!" _With that said, he ended the call, leaving me completely fucking stunned.

I put my phone back on the nightstand and moved back to my rightful place in Happy's arms. As I wrapped my arm around his waist, he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Where'd ya go?"

"Crazy ex fiancé wanted to talk, no big deal. Let's go back to sleep, ok?" I whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his chest and closed my eyes, trying to will the sleep to take over my exhausted and sore body.

I opened my eyes, feeling his rough hands cup my face. "He fuckin' called you again? What'd he say?"

"I called off the wedding and he told me that I couldn't get rid of him that easy and that he'd hunt me down. Just a bunch of crazy shit… Don't worry, he's all talk. He won't venture out of Vegas, he hates small town." I ran my fingers over the snake tattoo on his chest before moving my fingers over my name that was tattooed over his heart on the free space that wasn't covered by the snake.

"Stop with the bullshit, girl… he will do whatever it takes to try to fuckin' hurt you and I will kill that fucker if he comes anywhere near you. But that still doesn't stop his stupid ass… Are you even listening to me? Do not take this shit lightly and don't fight me on any of the protection I dish out to you." He kissed my forehead again before pulling me closer to him, trying to let sleep consume us both.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all who alert/favorite/review the story; I'm happy to know the story is being enjoyed **


End file.
